Weakness
by Fee4444
Summary: Ziva cant always win. Rated T for swearing and attemptive rape. Sorry if they're not the right genres


**Authors note: Rated T for mentions of attemtive rape and slight description and for swearing. Do not read if this will upset you. **

**I know Ziva is supposed to be super woman and such but it can't hurt to show a bit of weakness now and again. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Back of Abby's Lab**

Ziva looked down. She didn't want to deal with this, not here, not now. She knew what was coming and she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. He was stronger and a better fighter than her. She rarely met one. That had been what drawn her to him. For some reason she liked feeling out of control. It made her feel wild. But not like this. She couldn't bare this. There was no way out. He slammed her against the wall, securing her hands with only one of his. She stared deeply into Peter's eyes. She once loved him but now she feared him. Everytime she saw him made her feel like she was about to get stabbed. He secured both of her legs with one of his before she could even attempt to fight back. With his other hand he punched her check. Blood poured out of her lip. She didn't move her he back to face him or yell out in pain. The only thing she could do was not show him how much he hurt her. With his spare knee he hit her in the stomach. She wanted to curl up in pain but he stopped her. Still she did not show the pain.

"So Ziva," He whispered, "It had to be here. You didn't come home last night."

"I had to work," She whispered back. While he whispered in hate, she whispered in pain.

He sneered. "This is from last night,"-He hit her again in the gut before punching her again in the face-"And this is your punishment."

He stole all her self-defence, all her confidence, all her power. She felt so weak. She just didn't know what to do. Why had she invited him into her home? She was scared. He knocked her to the floor with one punch as he let go. She hit the metallic floor with a thud. As he narrowed in on her she attempted to kick him. Her strength was gone. He caught it and fell onto her, straddling him on her abdominal. He put his hands up her shirt and whispered as she gasped in fear.

"If only you'd come home."

**Bullpen**

"I'm glad that's over," Tony sighed as he dropped the now closed case file onto his desk.

Abby sat beside McGee. They'd been dating for almost a month now. Gibbs had begun to remove rule twelve. _If only he had started that sooner _Tony thought. Then maybe he and Ziva would be together but she was with Peter and things were serious. Gibbs sat down at his desk and looked at his 'children'. McGee was smiling as Abby rambled on about absolutely nothing. McGee needed more confidence but right now he was pleased. Abby and McGee were together. Abby was just perfect, always bubbly and happy. When she wasn't his heart broke. Tony needed someone desperately. He knew exactly who and he also knew he would get her, if he was patient, because Ziva loved him too. He looked over to Ziva's desk. She wasn't there.

"Anyone seen Ziva?" He asked. They all looked at him.

"Probably gone home boss," McGee replied,

"Yeah she always rushes home nowadays." Tony added. He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"No her stuff is still here." He said as he got up and looked around.

"This feels hinky," Abby added getting off of McGee's desk.

"Definitely _hinky_," Gibbs replied.

His gut kicked in. He grabbed his gun from his desk and went over to the elevator. His other agents did the same. Abby trotted behind like a lost puppy.

**Abby's lab**

Gibbs was the first out of the elevator followed by McGee, Tony and Abby. Each of the agents had their gun at the ready. Suddenly they heard a shriek. It was Ziva. They all stared at the back room. Ziva never shrieked like that. Gibbs gestured for them to follow him. They stood at the door for a second, careful not to be seen.

"Now, now Ziva don't be scared," Peter taunted, "You know I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't force me."

"Gibbs…Will…Kill…You," She panted, fear in her voice, "Get…off…of…me,"

"You won't tell him anything!" He snapped as he ripped the already unbuttoned shirt off of her and began pulled of her trousers.

She screamed, louder and louder, "No please, please I won't tell, please, please!"

Her fear intensified. Gibbs couldn't bear to listen anymore. He stepped to the door as Abby pressed the button. The door slid open as the agents filled in

"Federal agents!" Gibbs shouted.

Before he could respond Gibbs was pinning him up against the wall and punching him. Ziva slid over to the wall panting. When she realised she couldn't get closer she pulled her bare legs up close, fresh tears streaming down her face as she watched the interaction. Abby rushed over to her, pulling her close. Gibbs eye caught Ziva. He hit him one last time before letting him fall to the floor and coming over to Ziva. McGee handcuffed him. The second Gibbs was close enough. Ziva lunged into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and crying into his shoulder. Gibbs stood up, still holding her and stroked her hair. Tony stopped McGee before he took him. He punched him in the face, gripped his shirt and pulled him close enough to smell his breath.

"You bastard," was all he could manage.

**Three hours later**

It was almost eleven but no-one went home. Gibbs sent everyone up to the bullpen shortly after ten minutes. He sat in the back of Abby's lab hugging a crying Ziva. They still hadn't come up to the bullpen.

"Poor Ziva," Abby mumbled. McGee rubbed her shoulder. "How could he do that to her?"

"She has been coming in with cuts and bruises for almost a month now," Tony mumbled, "God why didn't we ask her about it. We could have stopped this!"

He slammed his fists into his desk. Abby jumped. It took her a moment to get over the shock. She came over and hugged him. Seconds later Gibbs came through to the bullpen, one arm around her shoulder. He had obviously found her some NCIS clothing. It was just a baggy jumper and trousers but she felt safer in it than what she had been in. She had her head resting on his shoulder. She had stopped crying but her face was still stained. The second she was in Gibbs's seat Abby bounded forward and locked her in a hug. Ziva returned it.

"He almost raped me," Was all she could manage, "How could I let him do that?"

"It's not your fault Zee," Tony told her, coming forward.

She flinched before he got within a five feet. He stepped back, noticing her uncomfort.

"Abby did you get your CCTV replaced from the last case?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded silently. McGee came over beside Tony just as Peter was walking past in handcuffs, two agents and the director with him. Ziva immediately tried to move back as his glimpse caught her. He began to breathe in deeply. The only slight comfort was the dried blood on his face from where he had been hit several times. Tony stepped in the way between the eye contact. Ziva breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Gibbs," She whispered, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can Ziva," He answered, not needing to think about it.

Gibbs helped her up. As they passed Ziva's desk she grabbed her things. Tony moved back, trying to keep a slight distance.

"Hay Zee," He mumbled clearly. Her head wiped up, "We're always here for you."

She nodded, thanking him with her deep sorrowful eyes. She knew this was true and her family would never allow any of this to happen again.

**Anyway hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very nice but please review.**


End file.
